A Country In Trouble
by Likloll
Summary: England goes to Hogwarts in order to be able to protect Harry by being his friend. But will he be able to keep his secret? Rated T because I don't know how this is going end.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: A beginning

 ** _This is my first fic so please go easy on me_** ;

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Harry Potter._**

If you ever get the feeling to go to the U.N. meeting building the day before a full moon you can see quite a lot of peculiar things.

If you for example go to the third floor and listen outside room 36 you can hear things that may sound insane to some people.

But the those who are in there aren't just some people.

England's POV

"GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY FROG!" Screamed the personification of England when he felt someone grab his waist. The answer was all too familiar:

"honhonhon~ But angleterre~ you look so grumpy, Mon ami!

"I am not your friend ,frog, now could you please go and take your seat! The meeting is about to start" England said with an irritated voice. France always had the ability to ruin his day.

Then he frowned into table again.

Before the frog came and so rudely interrupted him he had been thinking about things that nobody except, maybe Norway and Romania would understand.

Just this morning he had been reading the newspaper. Not any newspaper though. He had been reading 'The Daily Prophet' the main newspaper of his magical community.

The newspaper stated that a young boy named Harry Potter was going to start studying at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

He of course knew who the boy was. Just about eleven years ago England had been in horrible condition because of a crazy wizard that called himself Voldemort. He was running around killing innocent muggles and muggleborns until one day, when he was planning to kill the potter family, who had been working against him for a long time. He killed the parents Lily and James without a problem but when he walked up to kill Harry _something_ happened. Instead of killing the boy the spell somehow bounced off of him and onto Voldemort.

The crazy wizard hasn't been seen since and Harry is considered a hero and called 'The Boy Who Lived'

England knows Voldemort isn't dead. He also knows he will try to a kill the boy during his time at Hogwarts. He wants to protect Harry but he just doesn't know how.

He was dragged out of thoughts by an angry German voice that shouted:

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! We need to get on with the meeting!

And thus the meeting was in motion. And it was surprising organized, so he didn't have time to continue thinking until he came home.

-1-2-3-4

When England finally closed the door to his house in central London he breathed a sigh of relief. The meeting may have been surprisingly organized but it was still tiring.

He fell down into one of the most comfortable chairs in his living room with a cup of tea in one hand and the mornings version of the daily prophet in the other. He needed to read through it again to catch his thoughts.

When he was about halfway through the article about Harry he suddenly realised exactly what he needed to do.

He went into a different room and came back with a feather pen and a roll of parchment. Then he started writing to the current headmaster of Hogwarts:

 _Hello Professor Dumbledore_

 _It has come to my attention that I,_

 _Arthur Kirkland,_

 _have yet to receive my letter of acceptance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _I do not have a parent or guardian to sign the for but I would still like to go._

 _I'll be awaiting your answer._

 _Arthur Kirkland_

Then England went over to a window and opened it. He gave out a low whistle and a big horn owl flew over to him.

"Please give this to Albus Dumbledore" He said as he attached the letter to the owl. The owl did something that could resemble a nod and flew of.

As soon as the owl was out of sight Arthur hurried down into his basement to wipe up a quick potion that would make him look younger.

Because England knew exactly what he needed to do. He needed to help Harry by being his friend.

As soon as the potion was done he took a small bottle of it and drank all of it. He immediately started feeling dizzy and was forced to sit down on a nearby chair.

Then everything went black.

It must have taken at least an hour before England woke up again. He got woken up by something pecking on his face. He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that the owl he sent away earlier was sitting on his shoulder with what he recognised as a Hogwarts acceptance letter but there was also a smaller piece of paper.

Next he noticed that the potion must have worked. His clothes didn't fit and his feet no longer reached the floor from where he sat on the chair.

He took the letter and thanked the owl who immediately flew away. Probably to go through the window England left open earlier.

As soon as the owl was out of sight he looked down on the letters it brought.

The first one was the same letter as every student always got, just as England had thought, so he took up the smaller piece of paper and started reading.

 _Hello Arthur._

 _I do apologize that you have not gotten your letter yet and I am happy you contacted me about it._

 _I welcome you to our school, though I am concerned to hear that you have no guardian, but I am sure we can fix that so don't worry._

 _Sincerely Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he put the the paper down. He hadn't even thought about that he needed to be accepted to the school for his plan to work. Now that that's all fixed he just needed a few more things from his house before he left.

He managed to dig up his old wand from the bottom of a drawer. He hadn't used it since Hogwarts first opened and he was happy to see that it was still intact. He still preferred magic circles and dark magic though.

Next he took out a few books from last time he went to Hogwarts, who knew? Maybe they would be useful.

Lastly he took out his gringotts vault key and some floo powder and took everything upstairs to his fireplace and lit a fire.

As so many times before he stepped into the flames, threw the powder in them and said in a loud and clear voice:

"Diagon alley!"

 ** _Please tell me if you liked it, and if you didn't. And tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my first language._**


	2. Diagon alley

Chapter 2: Diagon alley

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Harry Potter._**

Harry's POV

Everywhere Harry looked he saw new and strange things. A shop full of owls and cats, a shop selling barrels of eels eyes and bat spleens.In front of him there was a big, white important looking building.

"Gringotts" Hagrid said and pointed towards the building.

"It's where we will get yer money" He then continued.

The first thing Harry saw when they walked through the doors was a lot of small, grumpy looking creatures.

"Those are goblins" Hagrid whispered when he saw what Harry was looking at.

The room they had entered was big and filled with maybe a hundred goblins behind a long counter.

Harry and Hagrid went to stand in the small line that had formed in front of the counter and Harry couldn't help but listen to the conversation in the front. There was a kid that looked to be about the same age as Harry himself, he had messy blond hair and green clothes that looked a little bit too big, the most special Harry could see though, was a pair of gigantic eyebrows that were furrowed in frustration.

"I'm telling you I didn't steal this key! It's gone in my family in generations!"

When the goblin answered he sounded about as frustrated as the boy

"That walt has not been opened in centuries, it belongs to the Kirkland family and we're not allowed to let anyone get in"

"For the last time, I _am_ a Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland"

The goblin sighed and looked at the slowly growing line.

"We'll see about that, Follow me boy"

The goblin and the little boy walked through one of the doors of to the side of the room and another goblin took his place behind the counter.

Harry did find it strange that a boy so young whent to the bank on his own but he didn't think to much of it. This was a strange new world after all, he didn't know what was normal.

\--l--i--n--e--

When Harry finally found an empty compartment he quickly sat down and made himself comfortable. He had gotten help from a family of redheads when he was looking for platform nine and three-quarters and he was relieved to finally be able sit down.

He looked up when he heard the compartment door slide up. It was the boy that he'd meet earlier, he remembered the name was Ron, or something similar.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shock his head and smiled. the boy looked at his forehead but then quickly looked away. After a little bit of awkward silence Harry cheerfully asked:

"So… What's your name?"

The redheads response was interrupted by the compartment door sliding up again. And again it was a boy Harry recognized.

It was the boy he had seen in Gringotts arguing with the goblin. He looked a bit out of breath, like he had been running.

"I'm sorry but can I sit here? I didn't fit anywhere else,"

Harry nodded once again and as the boy sat down he got a closer look on him. His eyes was a deep forest green and his blond hair was almost as messy as Harry's own. There was something about him that made Harry feel comfortable and safe and he couldn't help wanting to be friends with him.

He heard the redhead in the room cough and turned to look at him.

" Well...I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He said a bit awkwardly.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry answered with a smiled, he hoped he could make friends with Ron too. Then he realised the too others in the compartment was staring at him.

"Are you… really Harry Potter?" Ron asked in amazement.

Harry nodded awkwardly, he was not used to this fame.

"I knew I recognised you from something, I'm Arthur Kirkland" The other boy, Arthur, said with a bit of a smile.

"And have you really got- you know..." Ron asked and pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared at him.

"So that's where You-Know-Who…?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well- I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

" That is quite interesting" Arthur said with surprise.

"Are all of your families wizards?" Harry asked with interest.

"Er- Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

" Not really…"

"And you Arthur?"

Arthur thought about it for a bit

"I… I guess so. I don't really know"

"Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

"I have four older brothers and I don't think anyone of them likes me" Arthur said, sounding a bit bitter. "And a lot of younger siblings who I used fight with a lot, at least you have a good relationship with your brothers Ron" He continued.

Nothing particularly interesting happens for a while. They got a couple pastries and booth Harry and Ron was surprised by the amount of money Arthur had on him. They also got visited by a round-faced boy that was looking for a toad.

Later they got visited by the same boy again, but this time he had a girl with him, Hermione Granger she called herself. After talking a bit about the houses she told them they should change into their Hogwarts robes and left.

The door to their compartment opened once again a few minutes later and Harry was completely ready to say 'no we have not seen a toad' before he saw who it was.

It was the pale boy he had met in Diagon alley and on both sides of him stood two mean-looking boys that both looked very strong.

"Is it true?" The pale boy said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was a bit intimidated by the two boys that acted so much like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger and Arthur hid his mouth with his hand . Draco Malfoy looked at Ron.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

His eyes then turned to Arthur and he said:

"But I do not recognise you, who are you?"

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland" He answered with a bit of a smirk. It was almost comical to see the colour drain from Malfoy's face.

"K- kirkland? My dad said they disappeared centuries ago" Malfoy stammered.

He turned back to Harry with a smirk back on his face, though he was still a bit pale and obviously scared of Arthur.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry was surprised when the boy reached out a hand for him to shake. He smiled politely and said calmly:

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,"

Arthur let out a small laugh and looked at Malfoy.

He didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry felt a wave of rage go through him. He stood up, and so did Ron and Arthur.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"If you don't leave right now" Harry said, and was surprised to hear that his voice sounded more brave than he felt.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward and Arthur took out his wand.

but before either of them so much as touched Goyle, he let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What's going on here?" She asked in surprise when she saw Arthur's wand out.

"You've met Malfoy before?" Ron asked Harry as he checked if Scabbers was still alive, completely ignoring Hermione.

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

When he was done he turned to Arthur

"Speaking of Diagon alley, I saw you there too, in Gringotts. Did you manage to get your money alright?"

At first Arthur looked surprised, but then he quickly smiled again.

"I did, thank you for asking"

Hermione coughed loudly to signify that she was still there.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there."

She turned around and closed the door behind her.

"She's right, we should change before we go of the train" Arthur added after a little bit of silence and he started putting on his Hogwarts robes. As Harry left the compartment he felt happy. He had already been able to make two friends.

He had a feeling this was going to be one of the best years in his entire life.

 ** _Here you have chapter 2! I'm planning to try and update once a week. I'm not too happy about the beginning of this chapter but I'm doing this to try to improve my writing skills so please tell me what you thought. And tell me if you find any mistakes I missed_**.


	3. The sorting hat

_Chapter 3: The sorting hat_.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia._**

Englands POV

When England stepped of the train he felt happy. He had already been able to make friends with Harry Potter and it hadn't even been a day yet.

He followed the crowed of nervous first years going towards the lake.

The last time he did this was when he went to Hogwarts with his older brothers all those years ago. England could already tell that the school had changed a lot since then. The biggest sign of that was the fact that, instead of Helga Hufflepuff, who led the first years back in his time at the school, they were being led by a gigantic man who England had a feeling was a half giant.

England got woken up from his thoughts by a loud 'Oooooh' from almost all the first years, and England quickly realized why. They had just gotten close enough to see the big castle that was Hogwarts. England smiled to himself. His reaction when he saw the castle back when it had just been built had been similar to that of these young first years.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Called the gigantic man when they got to the lake. He sat down in an empty boat a waved towards Harry and Ron who sat down in a boat together with the Hermione girl and the boy who had lost his toad.

He looked back into his own boat again when he heard someone else sit down beside him. He got surprised when he saw Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards from earlier looking back at him with interest.

"Hello again, Malfoy" England said with a smirk.

The pale boy seemed a bit at loss for words since it took a while before he answered.

"Hello to you too, Kirkland"

After a few more seconds of awkward silence England felt like he needed to say something.

"So, what house do you think you are going to be in?"

Malfoy didn't even need a few seconds too think about it.

"Slytherin. It's the house my family have always been in. And you?" He asked, sounding sure of himself.

England thought about it for a second. The last time he went to Hogwarts he had been in Slytherin, just like the rest of his brothers, and there was a chance that Harry would be in Slytherin himself.

"I think I will be in Slytherin too. It's where my ancestors were placed after all," He said after a little bit.

They didn't talk much more for the rest of the ride. It was not until they had meet professor McGonagall and she had left to do something, that England had to talk again. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Hermione Granger.

"I'm sorry, but I heard that you were named Kirkland… Is.. is that true?" She said a bit nervously. He thought about it for a second before he answered:

"Yes, I am, why are you asking?"

"Well, I read about your family in 'A History Of Magic' and it said you disappeared a few years after Hogwarts was founded, so i'm just wondering if you know what happened back then?"

England thought about his answer for a second before he answered:

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't. All I know is that we have been living in the muggle community for a while"

"It's alright. Are you looking forward to starting lessons? And with house do you think you are going to be in? I personally want to be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw works too…"

She kept on talking and England smiled to himself. He could tell that she was looking forward to starting lessons. He also had a feeling she was going to be a good student. She asked something more but England response was cut of by a few people screaming. He looked up to see about twenty pearly white ghosts. He recognised the Fat Friar talking to another ghost about Peeves the Poltergeist, he also saw The Bloody Baron only a few meters away, terrifying a few first years.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice, making almost everybody in the room jump in surprise. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

As they walked into the great hall Hermione immediately started talking again and England knew she was starting to get really nervous about the sorting. England himself wondered how the hat that sorted children nowadays worked. When he went to school, all the students were sorted by the founders themself but England guessed this was going to be different.

England watched as McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put what England assumed was the famous sorting hat. After a few seconds of everybody staring at the hat, it started to sing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_ _But don't judge on what you see,_ _I'll eat myself if you can find_ _A smarter hat than me._ _You can keep your bowlers black,_ _Your top hats sleek and tall,_ _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_ _And I can cap them all._ _There's nothing hidden in your head_ _The Sorting Hat can't see,_ _So try me on and I will tell you_ _Where you ought to be._ _You might belong in Gryffindor,_ _Where dwell the brave at heart,_ _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_ _Set Gryffindors apart;_ _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_ _Where they are just and loyal,_ _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_ _And unafraid of toil;_ _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_ _if you've a ready mind,_ _Where those of wit and learning,_ _Will always find their kind;_ _Or perhaps in Slytherin_ _You'll make your real friends,_ _Those cunning folk use any means_ _To achieve their ends._ _So put me on!_ _Don't be afraid!_ _And don't get in a flap!_ _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_ _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

England watched McGonagall stepp forward with a scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

England looked at the hat with interest and a bit of worry. If the hat could look into his mind then it could cause a quite bit of trouble.

The next few minutes was just a blur of names England couldn't remember. His concentration only returned when he heard a familiar name:

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. It didn't take long before the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

England wanted to feel happy for the girl but he couldn't but he was far to nervous, since he knew what was next.

"Kirkland, Arthur!"

Arthur slowly walked up towards the hat, hoping he would be able to drag it out a little bit. He still got to the hat far too soon and put it on his head carefully.

 _"Hello there,"_ It said in his mind, making him jump a bit.

 _"Are you one of the nations the founders told me about?"_ This sentence surprised England, he didn't know the founders had told anyone about what he was.

 _"I am, but please don't tell anybody about it"_ He decided to answer.

 _"Wery well, let's get on with the sorting then. Hmmm, this is a hard one. You have potential for all the houses, what to put you in…"_

 _"I came here to protect Harry Potter, it would make it easier if we were in the same house,"_ _"Potter has not been sorted yet, but I can give him a choice to be sorted into the same house as you"_ _"Thank you, sorting hat"_ _"No problem, I have made my choice anyway, you would fit best in_ SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last words out loud. Loud applause erupted from the Slytherin table and England sat down and breathed a sigh of relief, everything was hopefully going to work out.

After Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor, and the applause had died out, the name England had been waiting for was called out.

"Potter, Harry"

The entire hall immediately started whispering;

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The second the hat was put on Harry's head, the entire hall went quiet.

After what felt like far too long time, the hat opened its 'mouth' and shouted;

"Gryffindor!"

England feel like everything suddenly froze. Gryffindor. Out of all the houses he had to be in the house that hated the Slytherins most of all. England frowned into the table as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor too. He looked up to see the redhead stare at him, eyes full of hatred. England looked back into the table, he didn't really notice that the last people got sorted, or that Dumbledore started talking. He just sighed and rubbed his temples.

This was going to be a long year.

 ** _Chapter 3!!!_** ** _I think i'm going to celebrate every time I get a chapter out on time._** ** _I feel a bit happier with this chapter but there is still a chance that I made some mistakes. I already have someone to read through for mistakes but both of us can miss things._** ** _Thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. It's what keeps me going!_**


	4. First lessons

Chapter 4: First lessons.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia_**.

Harry's POV

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry all the way to the great hall the next morning. There were people pointing at his scar and people just staring at him, and Harry was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with all the attention he got.

He sighed as he finally sat down beside Ron at the Gryffindor table. Ron had proven to be a really good friend during the short time they had known each other, he had filled him in on some of the things Harry didn't know about the magical world. Ron also told him about the houses and what type people got into them. Harry looked over towards the Slytherin and saw Arthur Kirkland's blond, messy hair, in the middle, sitting beside Draco Malfoy.

Harry had a hard time thinking of Arthur as a dark wizard. He had been so nice during the train ride and he didn't seem to hate muggles and muggleborns as Ron had said pretty much all the Slytherins did. He seemed to get along with Hermione Granger, who said she was a muggleborn.

He jumped in his seat when suddenly about a hundred owls flew into the great hall and started circling until they found the people they were looking for and dropped letters and packages onto their laps.

Hedwig didn't bring him anything, but she landed on his shoulder and nibbled his ear a bit.

Suddenly Ron put a paper in front of his face.

"It's the new timetable" He said, though it sounded a bit muffled since his mouth was full of food. Harry looked at the time table and quickly realized that there was a lot more to magic than just waving a wand.

During the week that seemed to pass far too fast to really understand what was going on. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

They also had subjects like charms, Transfiguration with professor McGonagall, History of magic with a ghost called professor Binns. The lesson they looked forward towards most was Defense Against the Dark Arts with professor Quirrell, it turned out to be a bit of a joke.His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

So now Harry sat in the Great hall enjoying a bit of breakfast. He had just gotten a letter from Hagrid who asked Harry to come for tea later, with he happily accepted.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us, " said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

Harry looked towards the Slytherin table, as he had almost every day to see how the blond boy was doing. Arthur started to look more comfortable with the other Slytherins, he even seemed close to Malfoy, who had acted like he disliked Arthur on the train. Maybe Malfoy felt like Harry, and had a hard time finding anything negative about the boy.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Ron stand up. Harry sighed and shook his head, he needed to get going to potions and stop thinking about Kirkland already.

~L~I~N~E~

Englands POV (1)

England frowned as he stepped into the chilly underground dungeon where the potions classroom was located.

England had already talked to the schools potions teacher. After the start-of-term banquet, before Arthur had time to go to the Slytherin common room, he had been stopped by Professor Dumbledore himself. The headmaster told him that, since England was in Slytherin and had no guardian, Professor Snape was going to be his guardian until England was seventeen. Arthur felt a bit annoyed that they treated him like a child but he got forced to remind himself that to these people, he was only eleven.

Professor Snape started the lesson with a roll call. Since the Slytherins had potions with the Gryffindors, there were a lot of new faces that England hadn't really paid attention to during the sorting, but he recognized some of the names, like Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. When Professor Snape got to Harry's name he paused.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

England could hear Draco Malfoy and his friends snigger behind their hands. Snape finished the roll call and looked up at the class. England couldn't help but shudder under those cold black eyes. They reminded him a bit of Japan's eyes. The asian nation's eyes was a lot duller of course, but still.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," The professor began, and even though his voice was barely more than a whisper, the class listened to every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed the little speech. Some students, like Granger, seemed eager to show that they were not a bunch of dunderheads, and some of the students just looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, making almost everybody jump a bit in their seats. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

England raised an eyebrow. That seemed like a too complicated question to ask a first year on their first potions lesson.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry, sounding a bit nervous.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

England frowned as the conversation continued. The professor asked where you can find a bezoar and what the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane was, he also completely ignored Granger who had her hand up the entire time and always found some way to insult Harry. After three failed questions and three insults Harry finally said something about Snape picking someone else for these questions. A few people laughed, Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione, who now stood up in her seat, trying to get the teachers attention. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

England, who already knew all of this and didn't feel the need to copy it down, couldn't help but disliking the black haired professor. It was clear that Snape hated Harry for more than just being a Gryffindor, England remembered something about this man going to school at the same time as Harry's father and he had a feeling that the professors favoritism had something to do with that.

Things didn't improve far Harry, or any of the Gryffindors, as the lesson continued, Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like, England hatet that the students were treated differently, England himself was paired with Vincent Crabbe, and the boy wasn't doing a good job with the potion but Snape only seemed to care about what the Gryffindors were doing wrong.England was just stopping Crabbe from adding the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to melt Seamus Finnigans cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

England sighed, he had done the same mistake that Neville had done once before so he knew what the boy did wrong.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" England saw Crabbe twitch a little out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smirk a little bit, that boy better be thanking him later.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

At this England had to try his hardest not to stand up and start lecturing the professor. If this was how he treated his first years then he was not fitt to be a teacher!

England hurried out of the classroom as soon as the lesson was over. On the way out he heard Harry and Ron talking about visiting someone named Hagrid later. He really hoped that the two boys would be doing alright without his help, but knowing his luck, they would probably be kicked out of the school before Halloween.

 ** _(1) I was planning to write the entire chapter from Harry's POV but it was to hard._**

 ** _I'm soooo sorry that this chapter is so late. From the beginning I was doing some things and was a bit busy but that's barely a good excuse so it was mostly just me being lazy. Please review so I know if you liked it. The next chapter will hopefully be up on time._**


	5. Quidditch

Chapter 5: Quidditch

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter._**

Englands POV

England was woken up by someone shaking him awake. His first reaction was to scream 'Stop breaking into my house!' like he usually did when someone, usually America, woke him up. He managed to stop himself before he screamed and opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing above him.

"Finally you are awake, Kirkland," Malfoy said, straightening up like nothing had happened. "Flying lessons will be starting today, you are also about to be late for breakfast,"

"At least you didn't wake me up just to tell me about flying lessons," England sighed as he got up from bed and closed the curtains around him so he could change. He always made sure that no one saw his scars. He knew that if they did, they would start asking questions, like where he got them, which would be hard to explain.

When he was done he parted the curtains again to see Malfoy still standing there. England got off the bed and they started walking towards the Great Hall. On the way there Malfoy started talking about his last adventure on a broom. During the last few days, England and Malfoy had gotten a lot closer, England had a feeling it was only because of the name Kirkland since the young boy seemed dead set on impressing him. The didn't go far before they were joined by Crabbe and Goyle who always followed Malfoy around like bodyguards.

The Great Hall was full of people talking about flying lessons, some were nervous about it and some, like Malfoy were talking about how good they were at flying. A Slytherin was complaining about having flying lessons together with the Gryffindors.

England looked over to the Gryffindor table just in time to see Harry looking back at him. England was aware that Harry had been looking at him a lot these past days, he just wished he knew what the boy was thinking.

Harry's POV

Harry quickly turned away as soon as Arthur turned to look back at him. He started to believe what Ron said about the Slytherins being bad people. There was Malfoy who he somehow hated even more than Dudley. And there was Kirkland who Harry had trusted till their first potions lessons, were Harry had seen Kirkland laugh at Neville's misery. Up till now they had only had potions with the Slytherins though, so they didn't see them all that much. That was, until they got to know that they would be having flying lessons with them too.

Harry only had time to finish that thought when he heard Neville, who was sitting a few seats away from him, make a sound of protest about something. Harry looked up to see Malfoy holding Neville's remember ball, a present Neville just got from his grandmother. Behind Malfoy stood Crabbe, Goyle and Kirkland, who looked very uncomfortable.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. "Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Kirkland however, stayed and looked at Harry and Ron with a hurt expression, and Harry didn't know why, but he felt like he had done something wrong. They stood like that and stared at each other for a few seconds before Ron broke the silence:

"What are you staring at? Why aren't you following your Slytherin friends?"

Kirkland looked even more hurt at those words, but he turned around and walked over to the Slytherin table without a word of defense.

Englands POV

The first flying lesson was at three-thirty in the afternoon. Malfoy managed to convince almost all to come to the lesson early, but England said he wanted to check on something. In reality he just needed some time alone so he could think without being disturbed.

He needed to find a way to regain Harry's and Ron's trust. Maybe he should try giving them some flowers of friendship? No, that was probably a bad idea. England still remembered Germany's reaction when he tried to make some new friends with that method.

England stood still like that until someone bumped into him. He looked up to see a very nervous looking Neville Longbottom.

Behind Neville stood Ron glaring at England. Before anyone had the time to say anything England ran out too meet up with the rest of the Slytherins. He couldn't afford to make Harry and Ron even angrier at him so he just stood beside one of the brooms that was laid out in the grass until the teacher arrived.

It didn't take long for their teacher, Madam Hooch, to arrive. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

England took this chance to look closer at his broom. It looked like someone had crashed with it multiple times. It also looked dusty, like if someone had actually tried to sweep the floor with it but England could only assume that most of the school brooms looked this way and he shouldn't feel like he got a bad one.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

England did as he was told and was surprised to see that it worked almost immediately. He usually wasn't that good with broomes seeing as he always preferred riding a living animal, like a thestral.

When all of the students had a broom it their hands Madam Hooch told them to mount their brooms so she could make sure that they all could hold the brooms without sliding of the end. England had to try hard not laugh when she told Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. As England quickly saw that Neville wasn't going to go down again and was probably going to fall of his broom, England started chanting a spell that was going to break his fall. He heard Madame Hooch screaming in the background but he didn't have time to try and hear what he was saying as he watched Neville slowly slide of his broom, down to the ground twenty feet down.

A loud crack was heard as the boy hit the ground face first. England winced but at the same time… It could be worse.

Madam Hooch ran up to him and immediately started checking him for any damage that he could have gotten from the fall.

"Broken wrist…" she muttered "Come on, boy. It's alright, up you get"

When she had gotten Neville on his feet she turned to the rest of the class and started talking about how no one was allowed to attempt flying while she was gone.

As soon as the teacher was out of earshot the other Slytherins started laughing. Before England even knew what was going on a fight was breaking out between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. He saw Malfoy pick something up from the ground and show it to everybody else.

"Look!" Malfoy said "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

As Malfoy said that England really couldn't help but hate the boy, just a little bit. He kind of felt like he wasn't the only one as he saw the Gryffindor's reactions to Malfoy's words.

Harry took a step out of the crowd glaring at the young Slytherin.

"Give it here, Malfoy," he said so quietly that England almost couldn't hear it from the back of the crowd. What he could hear was Malfoy's response:

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find... how about … up a tree?"

England resisted the urge to facepalm, did Malfoy want to start a fight?

A few moments later, both of the boys were up in the air on two brooms.

This time England did facepalm. Skratch starting a fight, did the boys want to get expelled!?

He took his hand down from his face when he heard a couple of gasps in the crowd. He looked up to see Harry performing an almost perfect dive to catch Neville's small rememberball. England was shocked that the boy was that good when it was his first time on a broom.

His surprise soon turned into dread though, because he heard professor McGonagall's voice. And she did not sound happy.

"HARRY POTTER!"

As the professor ran up to Harry checking for damages and ignoring the other Gryffindors, England realised the she sounded almost… happy? Yes, that was it. Before she checked harry over she sounded more worried but now she sounded more like she was trying to keep a serious face even though she was really happy.

And as Professor McGonagall took Harry's arm and started leading him towards the school England got the feeling that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

 ** _…. Hello? Yeah I… ignored this story for a while but… I'm still here! And this chapter is short and probably horrible but it exists! So, thank you for_** ** _reading...and please review?_**


End file.
